Sleeping With Your Eyes Open
I wake up, the sun was glaring in my eyes through the open blinds. I smile, it's a glorious morning, and I had a great sleep. I put on my dressing gown and go downstairs for breakfast, and the smell of bacon hits me instantaneously from the kitchen. My mother, up early as always, brings me my bacon sandwich into the living room where I am watching TV, and it's gone in a matter of minutes. I get ready for school and head out the door. I say hello to Mrs. Cook, my next door neighbor, and she smiles politely back, and I go to meet my best mate, Ade. We both walk to school, laughing along the way about a comedy show we watched last night, it was the best program I've seen in ages, and we talk about other things. Just those things boys talk about, girls, games, some work we didn't do, and we arrive early. So I'm in English, watching a film, and I'm just messing around on my phone, not caring about the film, it's boring anyway. It finishes soon enough, and I quickly hide my phone from view, wouldn't have mattered anyway, she isn't the youngest of teachers, and she wears these thick glasses that make her look like an 80's pop-star reject. I've got Spanish next, I'll just look up swear words like usual, it might come in useful if I want to have a laugh with someone in Spain, you never know. I sit down, open up the textbook and... I wake up, the sunshine glaring in my eyes through my blinds. Whoa, that was a vivid dream, never had one like that before, it's weird. Oh well, I laugh it off and carry on with my day, and go downstairs to have breakfast. My mom is making cereal, wish I could have that bacon sandwich back now. I eat it, and get ready for school, and head out. No Mrs. Cook today, oh well, its good to be back to reality. I meet up with my friend Ade, and we talk about a new game out, I ask him about the comedy show and he just looks at me weird. "Dude, that show hasn't been on in ages, are you okay?" he says. "I'm fine," I say, I'm not though, I'm creeped out. I'm about to cross a road and a car speeds out of nowhere and BAM! I'm on the floor. I wake up, the sun shining in my face. This is a weird day, I have no idea what's happening to me, but it will probably go away. I go downstairs and find my mom sitting down in the living room, so I make myself some toast and get ready to set out. I meet up with Ade, who comments on my paleness, and he asks if I'm okay. "Not really, I just keep waking up when I think I'm already awake," I say. He looks at me and laughs, and I laugh with him. It sounds stupid when I say it to myself, so I forget about it and we get to school quickly. I'm walking up to English when I trip up and hurt myself badly. I start to get up. I wake up, the sun shining through my window. I cry and throw up, and I tell my mom I'm too ill to go to school, so she phones up and I go back to bed. This way, I figure, if I wake back up then at least I know I've fell asleep first. I decide to get up and go downstairs to grab a drink. I wake up, the rain hitting my window gently. I scream and start to cry, I don't understand whats happening. I suddenly get an idea. I go to the bathroom, find a razor and cut my arm slightly. I feel the pain, so I am sure I am awake this time. My senses may be fooled but my pain sensor will only work if I am awake, I'm sure of it. I set off to go to school. I wake up. I scream and hit my head off a wall repeatedly, I can feel the pain but I don't care, I just want to be normal now. I wake up, and I claw at my eyes, the blood and pain are immense, and I can't see anymore, maybe this will work. I wake up and open my eyes, and I can see the sun shining. I scream, that's it. I grab the razor from the bathroom and I slice my wrists, my throat, and with all my strength I slit my stomach to make sure. Finally, some peace! I smile as my vision fades. I wake up. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Videos Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment